Getting Better
by Hime1234
Summary: Kagamine Rin is moved to a metal ward because of all the horrible things shes gone through. Her story is the worst out of all the people at the Metal Ward. Now because of the things shes gone through, She doesn't smile or laugh. But Kagamine Len is determined to change that. Could it be fate that they have the same last name or is it just a coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with an all knew story. This time i'ts about The Kagamines Please RxR**

* * *

A girl

An abused Girl

Moved from one foster home to another

A girl,Without a true home

Without Friends

Due to being Bullied

Doesn't Smile

Has no reason to

Until she is moved

To a place who can help her

A Metal Ward

This Girl is Kagamine Rin

* * *

**Don't worry i'ts not as sad as it sounds.**

**This story it to celebrate Caramel-San **

**For letting be become part of the staff of **

**Kagamine Dynasty**

**Arigato Caramel-San :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Oh, and every thing will be from Rin's point of view **

* * *

My name is Kagamine Rin

13 years old.

I have just been put in a metal ward for no reason whatsoever

But the police didn't seem to think that so here I am.

Walking in a metal ward while being taken to my dorm which I will share with 4 other people.

Oh, and If you have not noticed, I do not smile or laugh so don't make me.

Wait, what am I doing, I'm talking to my dairy for petes sake.

Then the voice that spoke scared me.

"Here we are, Kagamine-San" It was Kasnae Teto, my new friend that showed me to my dorm.

"Thank You, Kasnae-San"

She nodded and walked away while I was left there alone.

" Well I said, Time to face the light".

And went in.

* * *

**Hopped you liked the second chapter.**

**Stick around for more**

**Anyway, See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. **

**I really appreciate that I'm getting reviews on how to make may story better.**

**And I promise I will try to make my chapters more long.**

**Anyway on with the story! **

* * *

When I went in I saw:

A girl with super long turquoise pigtails holding a leek.

Another girl with long pink hair and large breasts (A/N I hope I don't sound perverted! )

A boy with blue short blue hair and was eating ice cream.

And finally there was a boy who looked just like me but had a ponytail in his hair and was reading a book.

They all turned to look at me.

It was like that for 5 minutes until the blue-headed boy said:

"What some Ice Cream?" and we all fell down anime style.

*Time Skip*

They had invited me to sit on the bed with them.

"So, whats your name" asked the girl with pink hair.

"Kagamine Rin, 14 years old" I replied.

"Is that so, well my name is Megurine Luka but just call me Luka"

I nodded

Then the pigtails girl spoke up:

"The names Hatsune Miku, call me Miku"

I nodded again.

"My name's Kaito a-

"My name's Len!"

Kaito was interrupted by my look-alike.

"Kagamine Len" he said once he saw my glare.

"Please continue Kaito-San"

"Ah, its OK just call me Kaito-Kun"

"So what did you want to say Kaito-Kun?"

"I was going to say, don't you smile"

And with that my straight face melted into a frown.

"That's none of your business **Kaito-Kun"**

I said with emphasis.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Miku

"I'm your new room mate, Miku-San" I answered

"Miku, just Miku"

"Okay, so where do I sleep?"

"Uhhhh" they all said

"Its okay I can sleep on the floor"

"Anyway Kagamine-San how come you have the same last name as Len" asked Luka

"I have no idea why, maybe its just a coincidence" I said while unpacking my things"

"Maybe, hey whats your story" asked Kaito-Kun

"What story?"

"I mean how you got here, you must have a reason"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out" I replied

"I see, shy much?"

"Shy not, I just don't want you to know yet"

"When will you want us to know?"

"Sometime,maybe when I trust you enough or something"

"Oh, OK" and he went to a corner to sulk"

"Don't mind Kaito,he's just not used to being rejected" said Miku

"I don't care if he mind's or not" I said with a straight face once again.

Everyone Sweatdroped at how cool I was.

"Anyway what time is it?" Miku asked

"10:00, why?" I asked

"What do you mean why, we need to go to sleep, class starts tomorrow" Miku replied

"Oh, right"

*Time Skip*

After about 30 minutes, everyone went to sleep.

Everyone but me.

I was thinking about what I would do tomorrow.

I mean I got bullied at my other schools so I wonder if this will be the same.

Well, we'll see what happens

And after about 5 minutes I fell asleep

"Soundly asleep, like a baby" Laughed Someone.

* * *

**Hopped you liked the Third chapter.**

**I wonder who the someone is.**

**Wait, and see.**

**Anyway, See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm super glad that I'm getting reviews and everybody is being so nice.  
**

**I'm going to put my other story's on hold so that I can work on this one.**

**Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: do I really need need to say this? I mean we all know that I don't own Vocaloid right?**

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning my face hurt so bad so I went to the bathroom mirror.

And there it was.

Someone had poured acid on my face while I was sleeping and now my face was burnt.

All over.

Tears where prickling in my eyes and it wasn't the acid.

I so strongly wanted to cry but I kept a strong face and went to get ready for school.

When everyone else woke up they were shocked at my burnt face.

"What happened to you!?" Miku asked

"Someone poured acid on my face while I was sleeping, its no big deal"

"Are you sure?" asked a worried Luka

"Yes,I'm sure" and went to get my books.

I sighed, I knew that they where just trying to be kind but I hate being pitted.

And anyway I have faced much worse than this.

When I looked at my pocket mirror I was shocked.

It was worse than I imagined.

There were burns everywhere.

Sure I had looked at my face in the bathroom mirror but I had only glanced at my face.

I did **not** look at it clearly

I wonder what the teachers will say.

And then the bell just had to ring

**BRING~!**

Well I cant keep fretting over it.

It will heal soon enough.

"Rin! We're going to late!" Miku called

"Coming!"

And with that I put everything I needed in my bag and dashed to the Headmistress Office to get my period sheets.

(A/N I have no idea what its called, please tell me!)

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" came a horse but caring voice.

I went in and saw a very beautiful lady at a desk smiling at me.

"Hello, I can see that you are new here, My name is Headmistress Kinomoto but call me Kinomoto-San, how may I help you?

"Hello, Kinomoto-San, my name is Kagamine Rin and I'm here to get my period sheets"

"Of course Kagamine-San, here you go" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

I said thank you and went out of her office while looking at my period sheets.

My homeroom was room 243.

"Well that's not to far, I think?" I said to myself as I started to look for it

I sighed.

Today was going to be a very long day.

"Yes, a very long day" said someone while laughing evilly.

* * *

**Hope you liked the fourth Chapter  
**

**Also I'd like you to tell me who you think is the person laughing evilly**

**I'm sorry but I won't reveal who he/she is until later chapters, I am very sorry**

**Anyway stick around for new chapters**

**See Ya!**


	5. Homeroom 243

**I'm sorry that I took so long, My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed.**

**Actually, this is not the chapter I had originally written.**

**The real one was longer but when I was about to save it, my computer crashed, Sorry**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

* * *

While I was look for my classroom someone jumped in front of me

It turned out that it was my look-alike

"What do you want, Kagamine-San?"

He winced, "Why are you always so cold to me Rin?"

"I just am, and if you call me Rin then I get to call you Len, got that?"

He sighed and said,"Sure, what ever"

But then faster than the speed of light, he brightened up like Christmas lights

"I'd me happy to have you call me by my first name, Rin-Sama"

My gaze hardened when he said that.

"Rin, just Rin, got that!" I said with force in my words

"Ha-Hai, Rin" he said with fright in his eyes.

"Good, now I have to go to my homeroom" and with that I started to pass him but he stopped me

"Which room is your homeroom,I can show it to you, if you like"

"Fine my homeroom is room 243"

"Ehhhhh, that's my homeroom to!, lets go together, Kay?" and he dragged me along.

*Time Skip- Walking*

While we were walking to our homeroom, a bucket of very cold water came out of nowhere and splashed on me.

"Rin, are you OK?" asked Len with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fi-Achoo" I was interrupted by my own sneeze.

"Ahhhh, Rin your all wet, let me take you to the infirmary!" Len said and carried me bridal style to the infirmary.

While I was being carried I said:

Made Made Dane, Len

Made Made Dane, indeed, Kagamine Rin, I will destroy you! said someone.

* * *

**Hope you liked the fifth Chapter  
**

**I'm sorry that this Chapter is short, I had to held my mom with things in between.**

**Also, Made made dane means You have got a long way to go.**

**I got it from the Prince of Tennis anime.**

**Oh and Hai means yes.**

**See Ya!**


	6. Spacing Out

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I'm really sorry, please accept this Chapter in return for your forgiveness. **

**Also excuse the mistakes if there are any. And I've started using multiple POV's, yay! I think?  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Rin**

While I was being carried to the so called infirmary I was thinking why would someone as cheerful as Len be put in a mental ward, I mean that just sounded wrong.

"Hey Rin, you with me?" Len asked interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah, and I'm fine, you don't have to take me to the infirmary" I replied

"You sure?"

"Yes, sure now lets get going, if where fast enough we might make it to our next class" I sighed knowing that it was already time for our next class.

"OK, Rin"

I frowned to myself thinking why does Len care for me so much, I mean, were not even related. I frowned even more does Len, like me? Wait that's absurd. Len doesn't seem like that type of boy. Yeah he's just being nice.

I had been spaced out for a long time now and it seemed like Le was starting to get worried.

"Hey Rin, you with me" Len asked worryingly

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!"

I was really getting irritated with this boy.

**Len**

Rin seemed to be spacing out a lot and I was getting worried, I mean Rin doesn't seem like the type of person to space put like that.

Then again I kind of liked it when she was like that. She looked so cute and special and I just wanted to hug her for the rest of my life but I knew if I did that then I would have a disorder for the rest of my life.

The minute I saw her walk through our dorm door, I completely fell in love with her beautiful features.

Her bone structure, her clothes, the cute bow on top of her head, everything about her seemed perfect! This was the first time that I had ever seen somebody so beautiful.

Okay, I know this is supposed to be a mental ward, not a gathering place for people who want to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

When we got to our next class the bell had just rung.

"Rin, wait out here for the teacher, Kay, then you can introduce yourself to the whole class"

She nodded her beautiful head and waited outside. I can't wait for the whole class to meet her!

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like it?**

**I hope you did. Oh and my writing format has changed if you didn't notice. Just tell me if you don't like it and I'll change it back.**

**Also, could you guys give me requests for the teachers name, my mind is completely blank. Thank you!**

**Ja Ne! **


	7. Introducing!

**Sorry again for not updating in a long time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Rin**

As I waited outside, I was getting really anxious. What if people laughed at me? Or, or, what if I made a mistake I was labeled as the class weirdo? Okay, I don't seem like the type of person to worry about these things but I'm a person to. Everybody worries about these things so don't blame me! Then again, why am I talking to myself?

"Come in please" rang the teacher's deep voice. I guessed that it was a man.

"Hai" I replied and walked in with as much grace as I could.

When I got to the front and turned around, all the boys' eyes lit up like Christmas lights including Lens.

"Everyone, this is Kagamine Rin, be nice to her okay?"

"Hai" the students said

"OK, Kagamine, introduce yourself"

"My name is Kagamine Rin, I love oranges and the color orange. My favorite animal is a neko and I love to sing and play instruments, therefore, my favorite subject is Music." When I finished, everyone clapped.

"Good, good, now were will you sit, ah there's a spare seat at the back beside Kagamine, go sit there"

"Hai" As I walked over there everybody still had stars in there eyes. I wonder when it will stop.

**Len**

I almost shouted out loud when I heard that Rin was going to sit beside me. I was so excited! Today is defiantly my day. I can't wait to talk to her at lunch!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. They will have to be in small parts now because I have my PAT exams and I don't have much time but I will try my best!**


	8. Stabbing

**SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyway enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Len**

It was finally lunchtime but when I looked beside me, Rin wasn't there.

"Where could she have gone?" I wondered out loud.

"Where could who have gone?" asked Oliver, my best friend

"Rin, I wanted to eat lunch with here but she's not in her seat"

"Oh, so you have a crush on her, huh?"

"W-What n-no! Where just friends!" Oliver knew just how to hit my soft spots.

"Sure, just friends" and with that he walked away. I don't have a crush on Rin right? Of course I was lying to myself. But I knew that even if I confessed to her, she would think that I'm crazy. But nonetheless, I went searching for her and I found her in our school garden stabbing a knife into her arm and singing while crying.

**Rin**

Why did Len have to remind me of my foster parents? And to think that I actually liked Len to! "Why" I yelled while stabbing to pocketknife I always carried with me in my arm. Those people did so many thing to me, and safe to say that those things where not good. I stabbed the knife into my arm again and started singing.

**Atama gonashi no kijou no kuuron****  
****kubi kara shita ga kuuchuu bunkai****  
****namari de tsumugu shourai sekkei**  
**ronsou no fantajii**

**Mimi WO sumaseba koko dake no hanashi****  
****jitsu WA ano ko wa monokuro papetto****  
****kokoro no naka de kainarasu shujin****  
****hensuu no shinfonii**

**Aa, watashi Ni nefuda tsukete****  
****AA, jinsei mo ryuunen sun no matte sa****  
****shisha-gonyuu**

**Kudaranai ne yametakute****  
****tekubi Ni chuusha sashite sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****shinu yuuki mo nai desho6**

**Kudaranai ne yametakute****  
****mado kara kao dashite sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****keeki demo kutte shinkokyuu shiterun dayo**

**dare mo kare mo ga chuuburarinrin****  
****atama no neji ga suuhon tarinai****  
****kusari de tsunagu ni-baito seikatsu****  
****yuujou no fakutorii**

**antena taterya koko dake no hanashi****  
****jitsu wa ano ko mo masukomi monkii****  
****kiiroi koe de reikan shouhou****  
****sonzai no dasutorii**

**aa, kimi mo kochira ni oide yo****  
****aa, sou yatte nan-nin ayamen no sa****  
****shisha-gonyuu**

**kudaranai ne yametakute****  
****mune ni naifu atete sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****kurushimu kakugo nai desho**

**kudaranai ne yametakute****  
****atama made tsukatte sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****omou dake nara tada nanda yo**

**aa, kojiki mitai ni hatte sa****  
****aa, sonnan jo shoumei owaran desho****  
****shisha-gonyuu**

**kudaranai ne yametakute****  
****douro ni tobidashite sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****tochuu de nigedasu desho**

**kudaranai be yametakute****  
****komekami juu de utte sa****  
****tsumaranai ne akitekite****  
****sonna mousou suru dake****  
****datte****  
****nakitakute kurushikute****  
****dare ni mo sugarezu**

**kono koe wa****  
****warawarete mushi sarete****  
****tsumari watashi wa tada no garakuta**

**ashita wa kitto ame da**

When I finished, I heard someone rustling around the bushes and got worried. I would get in trouble if anyone found out. But I was surprised at the person who fell out of them.

"L-Len!"

"R-Rin, what are you doing!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry again!**


End file.
